


Insubordination

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: “How would you like a warning for insubordination?”“I'd love one!”





	Insubordination

When the Doctor had mentioned a collection, Yaz’d thought maybe a drawer somewhere, like the one at home with her old school reports and exam results in. Now, standing in front of the literal wall filled with papers and data pads and even a sodding stone tablet carved in some ancient language, Yaz wonders why she’d ever expected anything else from the Doctor.

The Doctor’s grinning proudly at her team, sweeping her arm in a grand gesture towards the display.

“Well? What d’ you think?”

Graham’s eyes are wide, he’s leaning back trying to take everything in, his mouth hanging open. Ryan reaches over and gently pushes it shut.

“It’s… umm...”

“Good innit!” The Doctor reaches out to Yaz with a grabby hands gesture, and Yaz passes her the Kerblam write-up.

“I mean it’s not all insubordination.” The Doctor rummages in her pockets, pulling out a ball of blu tac and pinching off a generous blob. “Lots of complaints in there, some warrants.” She picks lint off the blu tac before proudly sticking the paper to the wall next to the stone tablet.

“There!”

She turns to her companions expectantly, eyes bright. Ryan chuckles, gives her a thumbs up and a grin.

“I can’t believe I’m asking this,” Graham says, “but how did you end up with all these?”

The Doctor taps her nose conspiratorially. “By being exceptionally annoying.”

Ryan cackles. Nodding at the stone tablet he asks, “So who’d you piss off in ye olde olden days?”

“Ea-nasir. Well, him and a bunch of other Mesopotamian blokes but I really, _really_ needed that rhodium for the TARDIS, burned out the parking brake somehow. Anyway, I gave him some spare copper instead I had lying around which he wasn’t too happy about.”

“And he spent all that time carving an insubordination w arning ?”

“The TARDIS’  translation circuits were offline and my Akkadian isn’t the best. Not my fault he thought I’d agreed to work for him.”

Graham just shakes his head. “You do get up to some weird stuff, Doc.”

“Course! I love weird stuff! Did I ever tell you about the Adipose?”

Half listening to the conversation, Yaz has wandered further down the wall. She trails her fingers over the curled corners of a wanted poster, yellowed and cracked with a sketch of a young man in a bow tie, pouting.

Doctor?” Yaz points to a worn square of card with weird circular patterns on it. “What’s this one?”

“Ah!” the Doctor says, fondly. “Had a bit of a dispute over the best way to build a thermonuclear reactor into a Sontaran ship, may have led to fisticuffs. Had to sit in the naughty corner for an hour it was so _boring_.”

“Naughty corner?”

“Not the most attentive pre-schooler me.”

Yaz chokes back a laugh. The Doctor pats her kindly on the shoulder.

“There’s that Yaz Khan smile,” she says, quietly. “Feeling better?”.

Yaz nods. She’s still feeling raw from Kerblam, thinks the Doctor might be too but it’s hard not to laugh at her antics.

“How about a cup of tea?” the Doctor asks.

Graham and Ryan nod enthusiastically.

“Tea in the TARDIS,” Yaz smiles. “Amazing.”

The Doctor laughs, squeezes her shoulder before striding ahead, leading the way to the kitchen.


End file.
